


Everyone Wants Spider-Man

by ilostmynuts



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of not-really-connected drabbles and ficlets mostly written for a challenge community involving Spider-Man getting screwed over in a variety of ways. Because we all know that everyone wants a piece of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Toy

At long last, it was finally complete! He had worked long and hard putting this together and it was a thing of beauty, lying on the metal table in his lab. Its flesh was pliant and warm to the touch, its brown hair was short and silky, and its lips were gorgeous and built for pleasure. 

“Unit P.E.T.E.R. activate,” he said, nearly breathless with anticipation. 

The ‘bot sat up and its eyes fluttered open to look at him. 

“Master Tony, how may I serve you today?”

Tony grinned. He was going to have so much fun with his new Peterbot.


	2. Tentacles

“Holy fuck!” 

Spider-Man doesn’t normally swear, not unless given the right provocation - either by being confronted by something particularly evil or being startled out of his mind. This is the latter situation. 

“Did you know Jameson keeps this in his attic?” Johnny said cheerfully. “I stole it!”

“What were you doing in Jameson’s attic?” 

That question is ignored in favor of making the tentacles wrap around Spider-Man tighter, tendrils leisurely slithering down towards his crotch.

“What are you doing?”

Spider-man’s costume is slowly removed, piece by piece.

“I thought we’d have a little fun! Ever watch hentai?” 

“Wha- a-ah!”


	3. Threesome

“So now you agree to give us the codes to stop the evil Reed Richards from destroying this universe?” asked Tony Stark 1 (aka Iron Man).

“Yes,” said Tony Stark 2 (aka Iron Maniac) dismissively. “But I don’t want to think about that till we’re done here.”

“Mmmph,” said a gagged and annoyed Peter Parker from his spread-eagled position on the bed. 

“That is,” Tony 2 continued. “If you have the supplies.” 

“Of course,” said Tony 1 with a grin, holding up a vigorously buzzing dildo. 

Peter’s eyes widened.

“Thanks,” said Tony 2. “Don’t you just love saving the world?”


	4. Choices

Should he do it? Or should he not? 

He thought back to the last time. The expression on Reed’s face, the sound of Sue’s screeching, the rumbling of Ben’s aggravated groans, the interesting sensations that came with frantically web-slinging away naked. The compromising photos that had nearly given Jameson an orgasm and made Peter blush every time he even thought about them.

He shouldn’t. 

But one look into Torch’s pleading and mischievous eyes told Spider-Man that yes, he would choose to have sex in the Fantasticar. And bent over the Fantasticar. And anywhere else his spoiled, manipulative lover chose. Again.


	5. Threesome 2

Captain America and Iron Man stared at the three naked heroes in astonishment. 

“How exactly did this happen?” 

“Acid spewing aliens,” Johnny said innocently. “Our clothes dissolved.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“How could that happen to your costume? Reed designed that himself.”

“Their clothes dissolved. I thought I should keep them company. Didn’t wanna be rude. Gotta share body heat and all that,” said Johnny enthusiastically. “Weren’t you freezing, Pete?” 

“Umm… yeah…” muttered Peter and squirmed under everyone’s gaze. 

All thought ceased as everyone eyed him intently.

“I just hadn’t been laid in weeks,” confessed Alyosha Kraven. 

Peter turned bright red.


End file.
